Gaming systems are prevalent in today's computing environments. Game consoles are typically closed systems that only allow signed games controlled by hardware vendors to execute on such consoles. This restriction may be done for various reasons, whether to preserve the business model of having a tightly controlled environment for publishers, where piracy of intellectual property is kept to a minimum, or controlling the types games that can be played on a gaming system—for instance, to only allow the playing of content that meets parental expectations for children. Additionally, limiting content to signed code can help to control and mitigate the potential for cheating on games in an online community, where certain assumptions, such as community scores or digital currencies, are essential to be accurate.
However, these tight restrictions present on game consoles prevent the larger creative community as a whole from developing games or game-like applications on closed game consoles. Thus, it is important to address the need of allowing developers, garners, general hobbyist, and student game developer communities, among others, to write games for a traditionally closed system on their own computing devices, and then providing the ability to send any gaming content to the closed devices via some transport or communication mechanism.